Overwatch - Finished
by MiNdZeRo
Summary: At the end of the journey, its time to face the music. Soldier 76 is finally finished. ***One-Shot***


_AN:_

 _So this is an idea i have had lying around for a while. Finished it up recently and here it is. I've always been a sucker for the lore surrounding the Overwatch world and i quickly fell in love with a lot of the fanart surrounding the overwatch "family" that it almost seems like Blizzard is beginning to accept as canon. Soldier 76 in particular is my favorite character and this story sorta just made itself._

 _This story is just a one-shot, wont be continued or anything. Its more of an epilogue of the story than a complete retelling of one._

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 ** _EDIT 6/12 - 17:_** _Some reviewers informed me that Hana's alias doesnt show up in the text. Just tested it out and it seems like the site simply deletes her alias whenever i try to write and upload it. Dunno why, but i switched out her alias with her real name to avoid this issue._

 **Overwatch - Finished**

Morrison felt numb all over. As his friends and former family cheered around him at the offices in Watchpoint Gibraltar, Morrison couldn't do anything but stand at the side and watch them as they all happily celebrated.

And why shouldn't they?

They had stopped the 'Second Omnic Crisis'. They had stopped Talon. Morrison, under the guise of Soldier 76 had finally, after all of these years achieved justice for the former Overwatch. The plots that had ruined them had been brought to light, clearing all of their names and condemning the fuckers that had brought everything down upon them.

Soldier 76 was finally finished.

The thought made Morrison crack a grin beneath his mask, his broken face tugging in elation. He could finally rest now.

Looking over at a smiling Winston who stood at the table in the middle of the room along with the rest of the entire team, Morrison felt himself smile as he watched Lena, aka 'Tracer', pestering the large mammal as she attempted to climb on top of his back. When Winston had first sent out the recall all those years ago, Morrison had his doubts. In the end, Winston proved him wrong and became the exact leader the new Overwatch had needed.

Morrison had never been happier to have been wrong.

Looking over them now almost brought him to tears as he remembered the old days. Junkrat and Roadhog had even made a place for themselves here, as the rest of the team had eventually warmed up to them and Morrison found himself happy he hadn't killed them off when he first found them.

Jesse Mcree was standing a bit to the side, smiling at the others as he enjoyed a cigar. The man brought a surge of emotions rushing at Jack. He was so proud of the younger man and how he'd ended up. Mcree began to laugh as both Hana and Lucio latched onto each of Zarya's biceps as she lifted them up into the air and flexed.

Zenyatta was conversing with Zarya at the same time and it seemed to be a pleasant conversation. Zarya had been a though nut to crack for the loving Omnic monk, but it was hard to dislike someone who spoke for peace and harmony between all life like Zenyatta did.

Morrison's eyes ran over to the Shimada brothers who stood at the table with the rest. Genji had procured a bottle of Sake from somewhere and was currently attempting to goad the more stoic Hanzo into a drinking contest with Reinhardt. Morrison smiled at the good natured annoyance present on Hanzo's face; for years he'd been wracked with guilt for what he had done to his brother. They seemed to have reconciled nicely, and Morrison wished them the best in the future.

"There's a place for you among them, you know?"

Morrison blinked upon hearing the voice right next to him from where he tiredly leaned into the wall, the familiar Arabic accent sounding as thick as it always had. Looking over, Ana had snuck up next to him and was watching her daughter Pharah as she conversed loudly with Symmetra about something at the table, Bastion watchfully looking over them at the side.

"No.", Morrison disagreed, shaking his head softly as he smiled at the unaware group. "They are happy as they are."

Ana glanced at him with a disapproving expression before looking back at her daughter, a smile playing at her lips. She wouldn't tell him, but Morrison knew her to be as proud of her daughter as a mother could ever be.

Torbjorn's laughter suddenly rung out as he clapped Mei on the shoulder from where he sat and the table next to her. Next to them, a musical laugh drew Morrison's attention with a tumble of emotions rolling in his gut.

Seeing Angela, aka Mercy, stand there next to her team with a happy smile upon her face made him content, but sad at the same time. Years ago, before the fall of Overwatch, there had been something between them, something Morrison would have loved to explore to his hearts content. All chances for that had now been forever extinguished, but Morrison had come to terms with that. He was a convicted and broken old man. She deserved better.

He was happy Angela continued to serve Overwatch in the manner which suited her the best; saving lives. In that way, they had always been polar opposites, where Morrison could do little more than destroy lives, Mercy had always had a talent for saving them.

In the new world that was about to dawn, Morrison hoped there would no longer be a need for people like him. The world should belong to those who create, not those who can only destroy after all.

"What will you do now?", Ana murmured without looking at him. Giving her a glance, Morrison sighed contently.

"I will turn myself in.", Morrison murmured, ignoring the frown upon Ana's face that grew upon his words. "There's still an order for my arrest. I will return to the states and admit to what I've done."

A moment of silence fell over them as they watched the celebrating team in front. Morrison tried not to look at Angela, but by the gods she was a beautiful woman.

"You don't have to, Jack.", Ana whispered.

"I know.",Morrison sighed and closed his eyes.

"You have a place here if you want it.", Ana looked him with dismay. "I am sure Angela would-"

"Don't.", Morrison chuckled with a shake of his head. "Don't tempt me."

"What would be so wrong with staying?", Ana huffed. "You are needed here." Morrison took a moment before answering his old friend.

"Over all of the years I've known you, I've always known you to be a wise woman."

"You make me sound old, Jack.", Ana grinned cheekily at him, tempting another chuckle to Morrison's lips.

"Wouldn't dream of it. But I know you know, that merely me being here will forever taint the image of the new Overwatch, should they ever have a chance to stick around in the new world." A moment of silence passed over them yet again as they watched the group. "I have to face justice for what I've done."

Ana looked at him and seemed to want to argue, but seemed to think the better of it. After a few more minutes of watching the celebrations, Morrison finally decided to get it over with.

No use standing around to enjoy what wasn't his.

Morrison lowered the pulse rifle in his hands to the ground where he stood, silently to not draw any attention to himself. Walking towards the exit, he was followed silently by Ana who kept her mouth shut until they finally arrived outside.

It was winter and Morrison stopped for only a moment to look at the light snow that was falling before turning towards an apprehensive Ana.

"This is it then...?", Ana murmured sadly after a moment, making Morrison chuckle.

"Chin up girl.", Morrison smiled, reaching up to his face to remove his mask. "Your daughter is going to grow old in a world without crisis. Be happy for her, not sad for an old fool like me. Ill manage, i always do."

Unclasping the pipes below his chin that kept his mask in a hydraulic lock, Morrison reverently lifted the mask off his face.

He shivered as he realized; it would be the last time he ever took off the mask, never to put it on again.

Letting it fall from his fingers, Morrison enjoyed the cold breeze upon his face with a somber smile, the snow melting on his skin leaving a nice sensation he couldn't remember having felt in several years.

After a minute, the moment had passed and Morrison turned to Ana with a wide smile.

"Goodbye Ana." Reaching forward with his arm, Ana responded in kind and clasped his arm with her own. "Take care of them, will you?"

Ana swallowed thickly and gave him a warm grin.

"Always."

A last nod was passed between them before Morrison released her arm and turned.

Making his way towards the hangar without his rifle or mask, Morrison felt lighter and more unburdened than he had ever been before.

Ana didn't return to the celebration that night.

* * *

Angela yawned as she made her way into the living rooms of the Gibraltar base. The celebrations had lasted long into the night, the entire crew finally unwinding after what had felt like a lifetime of worries.

Coming into the area, she smiled as she saw Mcree sleeping on the couch, his hat shielding his face from the lights.

Angela went over to him, nudging him lightly and giggled as he grunted.

"You have a room, you know?"

"Yeah yeah...", Mcree groaned tiredly, making no moves to get up any time soon.

As she began to make herself a cup of coffee and breakfast, more and more members of the crew trickled into the area and eventually Mcree had to sit up to allow an irritated Hana a seat as well. Apparently, the young girl couldn't hold her alcohol very well and had an enormous headache from yesterday.

As Winston sat himself next to her in the kitchen, Angela gave him a smile.

"You're looking bright this morning.", Winston murmured tiredly.

"Should i not?", Angela fired back at him.

Before they could continue, Lena came into the room wearing shorts and an over sized shirt, groaning as she rubbed her bleary eyes.

"And you're looking not so bright this morning.", Winston chuckled and gave Lena a pat on the shoulder as she passed. Angela quickly moved to help the tired girl make a cup of coffee and after a couple of minutes, the entire crew was eating while conversing lowly.

Mcree and Hana argued about the TV and which channel they wanted to see, Zenyatta sitting next to them calmly while telling them suggestions that Angela would swear sounded suspiciously instigative. The monk would never admit to that though.

Looking over everyone present in the room, Angela frowned as she realized someone was missing.

"Hey, Winston.", Angela murmured, looking over the group as Winston turned to her. "Where's 76 and Ana?"

They could still be sleeping, but it was unlikely. Those two had always been the ones to rise the earliest for as long as anyone could remember.

"I suppose they're still sleeping.", Winston frowned and thought for a moment. "...Thinking back, i cant remember seeing them much yesterday..."

Angela nodded and frowned in worry. 76 and Ana had fought for a long time, longer than any of them, and she supposed they might just be sleeping in; they deserved a rest for all that they had done, but she couldn't help but feel that something was off.

Suddenly, Ana came walking in clad in full gear and looking like she had been up for several hours already. Angela sighed in relief upon seeing her.

"Ma'am.", Mcree nodded at the older woman with a smile, received a motherly one in return. Mcree had always had a fierce respect for Ana, and Ana had always had a soft spot for Mcree as well.

Coming to a stop in the middle of the room in front of Winston, Ana smiled at the large mammal.

"Commander." Hearing her words, Winston grew embarrassed and brought forth a surge of laughter from those close.

"Have you eaten already, Ana?", Angela asked her, hoping her friend would take a seat.

"Yes, i ate long before you bums ever decided to rise.", Ana smiled as the room protested humorously at her. "Just came to take a look and see how everyone is doing."

Ana glanced over at Pharah, but the girl had fallen asleep on Hanzo's shoulder whom looked uncomfortable as Genji was drawing on her face with a marker pen. They all had wondered if the manchild in cyborg body was actually a child and not an adult.

"I didn't see you or 76 last night.", Angela continued as Ana stood watchfully with a gaze over the group. Angela grew a bit worried again as she saw the somber frown that came upon Ana at her words. "Is something wrong?"

The room seemed to grow silent at her question and she realized she'd spoken louder than intended. Ana glanced around before leaning into the kitchen sink with resignation.

"Suppose it was too much to hope nobody would notice...", Ana grumbled in annoyance. Taking a deep breath, Ana regarded the room with a cool stare. "76 has left."

Some gasped in the room. Angela noted how Mcree put a hand on the shoulder of Hana to show his support as the young girl's eyes welled up with tears; while they had their differences in the beginning, 76 had become a valued member of the team, more to some than others. They all knew that Hana especially had grown very fond of the former vigilante.

Winston frowned in worry.

"Do you know if he is returning to what he did before?" Ana quickly shook her head at the question.

"He left his rifle as well as his mask.", Ana murmured softly. "He is returning to the states, in order to turn himself in."

Angela opened her mouth to speak, but found words failing her at the moment, a sentiment that seemed to be shared by everyone in the room. Hana looked absolutely devastated and the rest of the team seemed sad to hear about 76's choice.

"...That was very noble of him...", Winston murmured. Hana seemed to perk up in her place, a ferocious look appearing on her face as she grimaced in anger.

"Why? Hasn't he more than made up for the things he did!?"

"Easy there girl.", Mcree rubbed her back placatingly.

"To us, he has been a valued member, this is true.", Winston nodded his head. "But to the rest of the world, despite knowing his affiliations with us and what we have done to help the world, he is still the vigilante from years ago. We may not agree with it, but he is still a wanted man."

A moment of silence was passed between them as Hana sniffled sullenly under Mcree's comforting arm.

"...Its bullshit..."

"We know, luv.", Lena walked over to the girl in order to give her a hug. "We know."

"He did it for all of you, you know?", Ana continued mutely. Angela frowned at her.

"What do you mean?"

"He is turning himself in for all of your sakes.", Ana smiled. "He knows that as long as he is here, there would always be a stain upon Overwatch, something you cannot afford if you want the new Overwatch to last longer than the former. Besides, he achieved what he set out to do to begin with."

"...Justice for Overwatch...?", Winston frowned. They all remembered 76's claims that there had been a plot to ruin them. He had been right all along, despite nobody believing him.

"Yes.", Ana nodded. "We talked for a long time yesterday. If anything, i think hes looking forward to..."

Over Ana's shoulder, Angela saw a familiar face upon the TV. Her eyes widened and her lips parted, the words of Ana being drowned out in the shock upon seeing the face at the screen.

As she stood up, Ana trailed off into silence as the entire room's attention was drawn towards Angela, who walked slowly towards the screen.

Turning their attention towards the object of her gaze, their mouths fell open in shock.

Jack Morrison was there on the screen. He still wore his '76' uniform so they all knew it was him, but his mask was gone. His face was older and more scarred than what Angela could remember it, but it was still the handsome face her former love.

Angela's heart felt like it was nearly tearing itself out of her chest.

The news anchorman was talking about the picture taken of 76, where one could clearly see 76 in front of the police in the US, on his knees with his hands raised as he gave himself over. A content smile was seen upon his face as he patiently waited for the police to close in on him.

They all gazed at the news for several seconds.

"...It...It was Morrison...", Angela muttered, her throat feeling immensely dry. "...He was alive all along?"

Ana sighed wearily as the groups attention was drawn back to her.

"You must understand, he didn't want to-"

"You knew all along?", Winston frowned at Ana as he interrupted her. "Why didn't either of you ever tell us?"

"It was his choice.", Ana glared back at the accusing tone he gave her. "Despite how much i tried to convince him otherwise, he wouldn't have it. He..."

Angela let Ana's voice trail off again as she tried to calm her beating heart. This was real. This was actually happening and Jack was actually alive.

"You alright, Luv?", Tracer suddenly appeared before Angela, pulling her out of her stupor.

Blinking, Angela noticed that she had been on the verge of hyperventilating.

"...I...", Angela tried, but found her throat too dry to speak.

* * *

"Excuse me, Sir Morrison?", a voice disturbed him at the door in his cell.

Morrison blinked, quickly realizing he'd fallen asleep seated on the edge of his bed, the book in his lap still at the page he'd been reading. Morrison quickly looked over to the prison guard at the bars of his door who was patiently waiting for him to get his bearings.

"Sorry.", Morrison muttered sheepishly as he stood, the last vestiges of his sleep still on its way out his system. "What is it, son?"

"Its no trouble, sir.", the prison guard smiled at him. He was young and had been treating Morrison with the utmost respect despite his reputation and Morrison saying otherwise. "You have someone here to see you."

Morrison frowned, but quickly nodded and walked up to the bars; he knew a lawyer was coming by to take his statements regarding his misadventures over the last couple of years.

As he got up to the bars, Morrison readied himself to be chained, as per protocol, but frowned as the young prison guard unlocked the door and opened it before he could even be secured.

"Son, you-"

"I know what you're going to say, Sir.", the man chuckled at him before he could finish, angling himself to let Morrison exit his cell. "The warden gave me orders that you were not to be chained. I can yell at you to get going if it makes you feel better."

Morrison snorted and shook his head, leaving his cell without pushing it. It honestly bothered him how kindly he'd been treated since he'd been arrested. Despite the prison jumpsuit he wore and handcuffs he'd occasionally been "forced" to wear, he'd been treated more like a hero than a criminal, something which still unsettled him.

Just thinking about it made him feel like a pretentious asshole.

Trudging along the empty cells around him, Morrison couldn't help but sigh. The entire prison wing he resided in had been emptied out for his sake. While he appreciated the solitude, they shouldn't have bothered. If the inmates had issues with him, then Morrison wasn't too old just yet to defend himself from thugs and hooligans. They'd learn quickly enough, they always did.

As they walked through the many gates and security locks, Morrison bantered lightly with the young guard who walked alongside of him. Over the last days they'd spoken at great length and Morrison learned that the guard's father had once served as a security guard in one of Overwatch's installations. When Morrison heard from the guard that his father died during the fall, he'd been devastated and tried to apologize, but the guard wouldn't have it. He thought the blame laid with the criminals who had plotted against them, not with Morrison.

Personally, he thought his negligence which allowed it all to happen had been more than disgraceful enough, but he didn't push the issue. He'd take forgiveness wherever he could.

Distracted by the conversation, Morrison didn't care to look around himself before he found himself in the visitors area.

Morrison froze.

His eyes widened and his breathing stopped, as if someone had plugged his lungs. It had been many years since he'd felt the stress of a panic reaction, which he would have found funny if not for who he suddenly found waiting for him.

The entire Overwatch crew.

They all stood with stoic expressions gazing at him silently, fully donned in their gear without any weapons. Their expressions were unreadable and Morrison couldn't tell if they were angry with him or not. The only one who didn't seem to expertly mask her emotions was Ana, the old goat smirking at him with an expression which screamed 'told you so'.

...Also Hana was glaring at him with a teary eyed pout, but she had always had the discretion of a sledgehammer.

Seeing his distress, the guard alongside him patted him once on his back and left, locking the gate behind him, leaving him like a piece of meat delivered to be torn to shreds.

Silence filled the room as the guard disappeared, Morrison's gaze travelling from companion to companion. He had dreaded this moment, hoping it wouldn't come. Reinhardt, Torbjörn, Angela, his old friends and the new, none of them could Morrison predict how would react to him and that had scared him for a long time.

After what felt like an eternity, Morrison let his eyes drop to the floor with a heavy sigh.

"...I had hoped you wouldn't-" The sudden pitter patter of feet made him lift his gaze and halt his words, looking up in time to see a teary eyed Hana Song running towards him with a quivering lip. Before he could get enough sense together to realize what she was doing, Hana flung her arms around him with a triumphant cry. Before he could even respond, Hana released him again with a snap, glaring at him furiously.

"Stupid!", Hana snapped, before kicking Morrison repeatedly in his shin. It didn't hurt, but he still felt quite admonished considering the raw feelings which were pouring out of the girl. Eventually the girl backed off and crossed her arms with a foul scowl at him. Morrison decided to ignore how Hana had obviously hurt her foot kicking him considering how she shifted her weight, if only to spare her dignity. "Now!? What do you have to say for yourself?"

He sighed, quickly glancing up at the rest of the crew. Their stoic faces had broken up into amused smiles at Hana's reaction, but were now sinking into their former expressions. Before the silence could grow awkward, Morrison cleared his voice.

"...I'm sorry.", Morrison muttered, shaking his head with the hint of a resigned smile. "I am so sorry. I should have told you. I should have told you all long ago.", he breathed, closing his eyes for a little while as he stood there. After a minute, a heavy step pulled him out of his musings. He looked up to see Reinhardt having taken a step closer, a solemn expression upon his face.

"Then why didn't you?", Reinhardt rumbled, his brows furrowing slightly, yet not angrily. Morrison was thankful for that.

"Shame, mostly.", Morrison muttered, his eyes falling from Reinhardt gaze after a moment. "Shame that I let what happened to Overwatch happen. Shame I let it go so far. Shame over my stupidity and naivety that cost so many their lives.", Morrison sighed, smiling wistfully at the group in front of him. "I never really cared that much when the media dragged my name through the mud, but after...after everything, I was afraid of what you folk would say. So I ran." Morrison straightened his back and looked at his friends. "And let you all go on with your lives believing I was dead. I thought it would be better for me to work by myself to bring Overwatch justice, without dragging anyone else into it. Of course, Winston had other plans.", Morrison chuckled, looking pointedly at the scientist in reference to the recall. The group smiled a little bit at that, some chuckling lightly.

"Jack.", Angela frowned after a moment as she stepped closer. "You could have told us. We could have helped you."

Morrison shook his head at that argument. He'd already expected it.

"When I was first introduced to you as 76, none of you believed my words regarding the conspiracy. Would my identity as Morrison have changed that at all?"

The group went silent at that, Torbjörn snorting in amusement.

"Well, ya got us there laddie." Morrison just nodded at him. They wouldn't have ever believed him, even as Morrison or not, not without evidence. Reinhardt made a dismissive wave with his hand before stepping forward with a warm smile.

"In any case, it is good to know you are alive, my friend.", Reinhardt grinned warmly and embraced Morrison before he could protest. Morrison couldn't help his relieved sigh, grimacing with amusement as the large man hugged him. Morrison awkwardly hugged him back, his back protesting against Reinhardt's strength.

The group quickly circled Jack, bantering lightly and it seemed like he was in the process of being forgiven. It was more than he had hoped for.

"It is good to see you again, Jack.", Genji bowed almost reverently to Morrison.

"We have been seeing each other for a good while, kid.", Jack grinned, patting him on the shoulder. "You just didn't know about it."

The group set off into a banter of conversation and questions, leading them towards one of the many tables in the visitors area. Hana had thrown both of her arms around his left, refusing to let go even for a second and it truly tore Morrison up inside. It was almost as if she was afraid he'd disappear at any moment.

As the group spoke joyously together in unison, getting reacquainted with someone they had long since thought were dead, they naturally had a lot of questions for him. Some, like Hana, Lucio and Hanzo hadn't known him from before Overwatch fell and he supposedly died and they had a lot of questions now that he no longer hid behind the 'Soldier 76' identity. Morrison had promised himself to not get attached to anyone in the group, but it had proved impossible as time went on. Hana for example had wormed his way into his heart before he had noticed it. What began as an annoyance had suddenly grown into bonds that Morrison had never thought he'd ever experience again. Hana was the closest thing to a daughter Morrison had ever felt he had.

Minutes passed as the group conversed, old friends catching up and new getting familiar with one they didn't know who actually were at all. Minutes turned to hours as Morrison forgot he was even in prison. He forgot about the lawyer who was supposed to arrive, who were suspiciously absent throughout the entire day and the visitor's hours certainly seemed more flexible than what Morrison thought they usually were. Even so, he allowed himself to forget all about it as he spent hours getting acquainted with his... his family.

Such a little word that filled him with such irrational joy.

As evening approached, one by one, the members of Overwatch began to retire, saying their goodbyes but promising to come visiting again. Eventually, there were only a few left as Winston, Reinhardt, Mcree, Ana, Torbjörn, Tracer, Mercy and Hana remained seated.

Their conversations had slowed, yet they still droned on with quiet smiles as Morrison carefully observed them. Hana was still on his shoulder, starting to grow tired and sleepy, but his gaze laid on Mcree in the chair next to him. Seeing the man who still reminded him so much about Reyes made his throat clog, yet he refused to show it. Mcree eventually noticed and lifted a brow at him.

"Sir?", he drawled, confusion slightly tinging his voice.

"Sorry.", Jack smiled, shaking his head. "Was just thinking. I just want you to know I am so incredibly proud of you."

Mcree suddenly shifted his gaze away, staring pointedly at the lighter in his hand which he twirled and played with.

"What brought this on, Sir?"

Jack smiled. He'd always given Jesse so much shit throughout the beginning, but he'd come so far. Even so, Jack took pity on him. He seemed embarrassed and uncomfortable by the praise.

"Just feeling sentimental." Mcree nodded at this and observed the others in silence.

Looking across the group, Morrison noted that Angela was looking at him with a blank expression, some emotion he couldn't identify stretched upon her face. She hadn't spoken with him, not once throughout the entire day, but he'd caught her eyes on him several times. Smiling tentatively at her, he let it drop as she looked away from him and joined Tracer in a conversation. Morrison sighed; there was obviously still some resentment left there. He didn't blame her.

Eventually the group was completely tuckered out. They shared their goodbyes and hugs, though still didn't really want to leave. As they made their way out the security lock, Morrison smiled wistfully and moved to seat himself again as he waited for the guard to lead him to his cell.

All in all, it had gone much better than he had ever hoped. He honestly hadn't expected them to show up at all, but it seemed he'd grown foolish in his old age.

"Jack."

Jack halted, before slowly turning. Angela was still there, now alone and watching him again with that same solemn expression that he couldn't quite figure out.

"Hey.", Jack murmured after a moment. His stomach was rolling uncomfortably at the sight of her. He'd been brave enough when the rest of the group there, but he wasn't feeling so tall anymore now that they had gone. "Something wrong?" Angela snorted crassly, shaking her head with amusement as her face broke up into one of exasperation. Jack quickly realized how stupid of a question that had been and grimaced a bit. "...Stupid question."

"It was.", Angela said, her English still marred by an accent that Jack had always found endearing. He would never tell anyone that though. "All this time without telling me, and you really ask that?"

"Well, wasn't what I was referring to tough.", Jack shrugged, smiling. "I've already apologized-"

"I know.", Angela interrupted with a flat hand, waving it off, but a bitter smile still relented. "I feel stupid. So many years being your doctor, yet I never even had a suspicion. Suppose I didn't know you as well as I thought I did."

Her tone was biting and it hurt. No matter how deserved it was it still hurt him, but it had obviously hurt her as well. Jack breathed deliberately slow and looked at her softly. She looked both sad and angry. Mostly sad and distraught.

"...I suppose we didn't, no.", he muttered, eyeing her observantly as he carved her image into his mind yet again as he had done so many times before. No matter how many times he saw her, he never tired, but chances were it would be a long time before he saw her again. "...I am sorry I hurt everyone, but I regret hiding it from you the most."

Angela frowned and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Why?"

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at her question. He let his eyes drop down as he shook his head.

"Before the war, before everything, I was beginning to grow real sweet on you. Even now, all of these years later, seeing you makes all of these old feelings come crashing back." Jack looked up at her with a small smile. "I never acted on it because I never felt like it was the right time for such and now here we are." Jack paused for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak again...

...And paused at the peculiar sight of Angela's red face. She seemed to have stopped breathing, her face stuck between shock and embarrassment. His curiosity obviously showed as Angela quickly did her best to bring her raging emotions back under control.

"A-Ah, haha, y-you don't s-say?", she stammered as she smiled like an absolute loon. Her eyes refused to meet his own, her head turning to the side as her hands clasped together in front of her, a gesture Jack had seen many times when she was nervous or very embarrassed. Her accent was in full swing, even thicker in her words than usual as well.

"You ok?", Jack asked warily, cocking a brow at her as she took calming breaths.

"...I...", Angela breathed, her flush disappearing slowly as she assumed a more neutral expression, smiling at him endearingly as he remembered her doing many years ago. "I am alright. Just surprised."

Jack frowned.

"Suppose I shouldn't have sprung something like that on you out of sudden." Jack rubbed his chin eyeing her. "I apologize for that, I just-"

"It's fine.", Angela laughed, waving his apology off yet again. "In truth, I am happy you did." Jack's stomach rolled uncomfortably yet again and Angela's blush returned upon her words, but she was still smiling. Jack couldn't help but smile back. Sharing their moment together in silence, Angela eventually walked up to him with surprising shyness. "I have to go now, but I will see you again soon Jack."

"Yeah?", Jack grinned hopefully as he moved to embrace her.

"Yeah.", she confirmed with a shy smile and embracing him in return. Jack did his best to ignore her fragrance upon their proximity which did funny things to him, but it didn't really work. They slowly extracted themselves from the other. With another smile exchanged, Angela moved towards the security lock to leave, where the security guard was waiting to herd her through. "Jack?"

Morrison looked at her as she stopped a distance away. Glancing over her shoulder, she caught his gaze with a smile.

"Hm?", Jack hummed at her.

"Don't go disappearing on me again, alright?", she looked at him with a mock angry expression, her blush still present. "Wouldn't be right getting my hopes up again, only for you to go missing."

And with those parting words, she quickly left Jack in his surprise, not allowing him to see her face again.

Jack couldn't help but grin as he seated himself, waiting for the guard to come pick him up.

He was more hopeful than he felt he had any right to be.

* * *

Walking out of the prison, bag with his personal belongings slung over his shoulder, Jack was still waiting for the punchline as the cold winter air swept over him. As the prison gate shut behind him, he stood outside, a free man without charges for the first time in a long while.

He'd been cleared of all charges.

Jack frowned at the thought.

"Hear'd you got cleared.", a gruff, but well spoken voice called out to him.

Turning towards the sound, Winston came walking in his suit towards him from the parking lot. An Overwatch ship laid docked there so it was clear how he got there.

Jack frowned in suspicion at Winston.

"Did you have anything to do with my charges being cleared?"

"I wish we had that kind of power.", Winston snorted as he came to a stop in front of Jack. "We only provided our side of the story as well as any evidence we had for what and why you have done what you have. Nothing more."

"I see...", Jack trailed off, before smiling. "Why are you here? Not that I am not happy to see you, but-"

"I get it.", Winston chuckled. "I merely came to inform you of a couple of things, on behalf of the new government."

Morrison furrowed his brows, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Alright, lets hear it."

"The knowledge that your charges are cleared isn't a public thing.", Winston began with intensity in his stare. "Officially, you're cleared due to the fact that you acted in the interest of the health and safety of the people, but they don't want to wave this around to the masses. Do you understand?"

"Crystal.", Jack drawled, yet without any rancor. He had gained a lot of respect for Winston over the course of the last years.

"Alright.", Winston nodded, obviously satisfied. Smiling, Winston seemed to relax further. "...I also wanted to offer you a ride."

"Ride where?", Jack questioned with surprise. He currently had no plans. He had literally no idea what to do next, seeing as all his choices had been made for him regarding several things that put him out on the street much sooner than what he expected.

"Anywhere you want.", Winston chuckled and turned towards the ship. Stopping for a moment, he glanced at Jack. "...And I have a job offer for you, if you're interested."

Jack frowned. He was flattered, he really was, but...

"...I think I'm done being a soldier.", he muttered somberly. He never wanted to aim a rifle at anything sentient ever again.

"I don't need a soldier.", Winston smiled with an approving nod. "I need an instructor, an adviser and a councilor." Winston ignored Jack's surprised look and hobbled his way towards the ship. "A new world is on the horizon Jack and Overwatch has a place in it. As it evolves, so will we."

Jack gazed after Winston with a long stare, deep in thought. For so long, he'd had some sort of goal to work towards, yet now he had nothing. He didn't have a goal to return to, no objective, no family, no obligations to fill...

Jack smiled at the fault in his thoughts; He was wrong. He did have a family.

With a certain woman at the forefront of his mind, Jack sighed in exasperation before walking after Winston.

Soldier 76 was finished. But Jack Morrison still had work to do.

* * *

 _The end. There's a lot of time skips here that i could have probably dragged out for the story to become longer than 10k words, but i dont like things to drone on for the sake of dragging things out. Hope this one-shot was worth your time and have a nice day!_

 _MiNdZeRo here, signing out._


End file.
